With development of applications in intelligent meter reading, monitoring, measurement, logistics, and the like, machine to machine (M2M) communication accounts for a larger proportion in information exchange during daily production and life.
M2M communication features a small data transmission amount. If a transmission channel of a prior-art radio access network (RAN) is still used to achieve M2M communication, a waste of spectrum resources is caused.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for an applicable M2M communication mode.